


Negotiations

by caramelle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Missing Scene, basically just diyoza reading blarke for filth for 1.5k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelle/pseuds/caramelle
Summary: Diyoza leans back in her chair, fingers drumming on her knee in a display of feigned nonchalance.“You know, it’s funny,” she says, the laser focus of her gaze betraying her light tone. “That’s almost exactly what your boyfriend said.”Or, the one where Clarke sees Bellamy Blake again for the first time in six years, and then receives a visit from Diyoza right after.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so i rarely (if ever) write fic set in canon universe BUT i was just inspired by that "hostage taker and his girlfriend" line (ICONIC) and needed a corresponding call-out for clarke sO HERE WE ARE
> 
> scene set in 5x04, right after Bellamy's negotiations with Diyoza, Shaw and McCreary and before he gets properly reunited with Clarke

 

 

 

Clarke rubs at her scalp, hissing softly at the smarting ache at her crown. Her entire head still throbs terribly, courtesy of the rough tugging from whichever Eligius bruiser it was that had clearly been taking perverse pleasure in dragging her to and fro by the hair. McCreary, she thinks she’s heard him called by the others. What a fucking dick. Once she gets out of here, she’s going to—

 

She sighs sharply, and drops down onto the hard ledge of a bed in the room they’ve been holding her in. She’s exhausted beyond belief, every bone and muscle in her body completely and utterly drained. She doesn’t have the time or energy to think about petty vengeances. In fact, all she really wants to do right now is lie down on the cold metal, curl up on her side and just _be_ exhausted.

 

But she can't. She has more important things to worry about, like getting out of here. And _Madi._ God, she loves that kid. Her little Nightblood’s done so well over the last twelve hours: staying hidden, obeying her instructions, even finding—

 

Her throat chokes up, and all of a sudden, her blinking eyes are filled with tears. She’d been dizzy from the repeated electric shocks, everything going hazy before her eyes so that one shape blurred into another against the dark backdrop of the night, but the minute, the very _second_ she heard his voice, she knew. With every fibre in her being, with every cell in her body, she just _knew._ She knew it was _him._

 

_Bellamy._

 

He’s so different. So different, and yet, impossibly the _same._ The jacket he's wearing is different from the guard’s uniform he used to wear—less bulky, less heavy, more streamlined to his frame—but he fills it out just the same, all broad chest and solid shoulders. His gravelly voice is _exactly_ as she remembers it, even if she’d always imagined a different tone to it for their reunion instead of the tensely authoritative one he’d adopted for addressing the Eligius crew.

 

He has a _beard_ now. She almost laughs, right there alone in her cell, the giddy urge held back only by the sheer weight of her enervation. The Bellamy she’d known had always taken care to shave his chiselled jaw clean of any stubble, every day without fail.

 

And his _eyes._ The _look_ in his eyes, even from all the way across the clearing. She couldn't see the colour of his eyes from that distance then, but even now, she remembers their warm chocolate hue all too well. The way those dark irises had met hers, both comforting in their familiarity and thrilling in their intensity, his gaze locking onto hers without hesitation as he said—

 

The door to her cell swings open with a dull clang, and her head snaps up at full attention to watch Diyoza stride in. The Eligius leader stands stock still as one of her crew members bring in a chair, her narrow eyes surveying Clarke up and down as she waves her guard away with a hand and settles into the provided seat with a lazy grace. Her hands rest lightly on her spread knees, feet planted firmly on the floor, handgun on clear display in the holster at her hip.

 

Silence. Clarke waits, determined not to be the first to break it.

 

Diyoza's head tilts, like she can hear Clarke's defiant thoughts. Her lips curve mirthlessly, and then—

 

“Your man is quite the negotiator.”

 

Summoning what she can from her quickly depleting stores of strength, Clarke sits up ramrod straight, ignoring the inward surge of pride at the words to fix a stony gaze on Diyoza. “You didn’t leave him much choice.”

 

Diyoza seems unruffled. “I’m not the one who’s holding two hundred and eighty-three of your people hostage.”

 

“And I’m not the one who tied up and shock collared one of yours,” Clarke says, her tone ice cold.

 

Diyoza's eyes flash dangerously. "No, you just shot two of them dead."

 

 _Your men attacked me first. Your men attacked us both._ Suppressing the urge to provoke another fruitless argument, Clarke grits her teeth. “You said you only wanted to talk.”

 

Diyoza cocks her head, the trademark self-assured smirk on her lips somewhat marred by the tight set of her jaw. “And you said you were alone.”

 

“I _was_ alone,” Clarke snaps automatically, and then freezes once the words sink deep into her brain. _Was._ But she’s not anymore.

 

She swallows, a lump rising in her throat. “I _told_ you, I didn’t know they were here. I thought—” She quickly breaks eye contact with Diyoza before her emotions can leak through her gaze, composing herself quickly before meeting the other woman’s eye again. “I didn’t know. Believe it or don’t.”

 

Diyoza’s stare turns hard. “So if you really _were_ all alone, how did your man find you?”

 

_Madi._

 

Clarke stays silent. There’s no guarantee that Diyoza or any of her cronies got a good enough look at Madi, not through the blaring glare of the rover lights. _That’s my girl,_ she thinks.

 

“We scanned you. Searched you.” Diyoza’s gaze narrows. “No tracking devices on your person. No devices at all. Which means apart from your other friend in space with a finger on the kill switch to all my people, someone right here on the ground knew exactly how to lead him to you.” At Clarke’s maintained silence, Diyoza bares her teeth in a mirthless grin. “Nothing to say to that?”

 

“We don’t want to fight you,” Clarke says after a long silence. “We just want to survive, same as you. There’s a way for both our peoples to do that without being a threat to each other.”

 

For the first time, Diyoza appears surprised by her answer, her thin brows lifting slightly as the smile fades from her face. Clarke’s gut clenches. _Was that the wrong thing to say?_

 

Diyoza leans back in her chair, fingers drumming on her knee in a display of feigned nonchalance. “You know, it’s funny,” she says, the laser focus of her gaze betraying her light tone. “That’s almost exactly what your boyfriend said.”

 

There’s a roaring sound in Clarke’s ears, distant but deafening.

 

Boyfriend.

 

_Boyfriend._

 

All this time, she'd assumed Diyoza's use of _'your man'_ was another way of saying _'one of your people'. 'Your associate.' 'Your partner.'_

 

But now she realises what the other woman had meant all along, the thought hitting her like a bucket of cold water to the face—

 

With a sharply drawn breath, she struggles to push all that aside, reminding herself now is _not_ the time to debate that, especially not with the leader of the armed space crew seeking to steal her and Madi’s valley from them.

 

_Focus, Clarke._

 

“It’s the truth,” she says instead, forcing herself to hold Diyoza’s scrutinising gaze. “And I think you know it, too.”

 

Diyoza gives a little scoff. “And how’s that?”

 

Clarke keeps her chin high. “Because you haven’t killed us yet.”

 

Diyoza’s quiet for a long beat, studying her face with an expression Clarke can’t quite read. She’s not sure what to expect at the end of the Eligius leader’s silence. Certainly not a laughing pat on the back and a _‘hey, you’re right! Let’s be friends’_ or anything of the sort.

 

What she does get is a small smirk. It’s grim, but something in Diyoza’s eyes tells Clarke that it’s meant to be more warning than actually menacing.

 

“In that sentence,” Diyoza says slowly, her enunciation especially clear, “the operative word is ‘yet.’”

 

An acute wariness grips at Clarke, clamping down on her chest in a tight, unyielding hold. Still, she says nothing, keeping her head up and the set of her jaw firm.

 

Pushing off the chair, Diyoza nods at the guard that comes in to remove it from the cell before turning to look at Clarke. “It’s been a long day,” she says, her tone matter-of-fact. “If I were you, I’d grab some rest where I can.”

 

“Wait,” Clarke calls, and Diyoza halts two steps from the door, turning to raise a brow at her. She finds herself faltering all of a sudden, grasping about for the right words.  _Where is he. Is he all right. Let me see him._ Is she even allowed to make demands?

 

“Don’t hurt him,” she says at last. She commands her voice to hold steady, and raises her head high. “I killed your men. He hasn’t done anything to you. If you want vengeance, take it from me. Just... just don't hurt him.” She swallows. "Please."

 

Diyoza pauses, intrigue flaring in her eyes.

 

“You know,” she says, her tone measured but conversational, “you should consider leaving the negotiating to your man. His poker face sucks, but it’s just a little bit better than yours.”

 

She doesn’t give Clarke time to respond, pivoting on her heel and striding out of the room. The guard swings the door shut with a hollow thud, leaving Clarke in a metal bubble of silence with nothing to fill it but her swirling thoughts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> there was honestly no real point to this i just wanted someone to call bellamy clarke's boyfriend in canon lmao but pls feel free to lmk what you think!!
> 
> i'm also [on tumblr](http://ticogirls.tumblr.com)


End file.
